


Christmas Set Up

by Fangirlthatwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Secret Santa, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Inspired by The Parent Trap (1998)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlthatwrites/pseuds/Fangirlthatwrites
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have always been rivals; so when an opportunity to get the biggest news story the little town of Riverdale has ever seen, they make it into a competition. Unfortunately Jughead publishes the story getting all the rewards and opportunities leaving Betty in the ashes of her broken dreams. Years have passed and they haven't seen each other since. A single mother, Betty has forgotten all about Jughead and his flirtatious ways. A single father, Jughead hasn't forgotten about Betty at all. But he never expects to see her again. Unknowingly their kids develope a friendship and decide to throw a Christmas party which bring the two rivals together once again. Seeing the two interact, they develope a plan; to make them fall in love with each other. But will the plan work?
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bughead Secret Santa





	Christmas Set Up

Betty Cooper glances at Jughead Jones, her foot unconsciously tapping against the wooden floor. She tries to hide her arising nerves as the seconds pass by in silence. When she got the call of the opportunity to write an article that would shatter the seemingly perfect town, she jumped at the chance. In addition, if she were to get the information and write the article it would not only launch her career as a journalist but she'd receive a full scholarship and employment to the most popular news source in Riverdale - The Blue and Gold. But it seems like she isn't the only one who had received the call. 

The only conclusion Betty can come up with as she waits for the owner of the Blue and Gold is that he had gotten the same call. Jughead Jones has always been her rival, especially when it comes to journalism. As the top two journalists of Riverdale High's newspaper they've had their fair share of battles, but none as important as this one. 

"Come on Cooper. I know I'm handsome, but you have to focus. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. But don't get your hopes up too high, we all know who is the superior journalist. But I still would like a fair fight." Jughead winks playfully just as the owner walks in. 

"Hello, I'm Samantha Leslie. I'm glad both of you could make it to the meeting." Samantha smiles showing off her perfectly white teeth. Her black hair flows behind her as she walks to her seat and sits down. "I'm sure you guys are both aware of how important this task is and what this could mean in terms of your future." 

Samantha stares them over wiping the playful smile off Jughead's face. If Betty were to guess, she'd even say he is intimidated by her, which is a shock in itself. She doesn't think she's ever seen him this serious before in the whole eighteen years she's known him. 

"We got a tip from an anonymous caller yesterday," Samantha continues folding her hands, her perfectly pedicured nails glistening in the light. "Apparently the caller saw Penelope Blossom sneaking out of a motel. Your job is to get more information and write an article announcing your findings. Whoever writes the article first gets a full ride to the most prestigious journalism school and we'll hire them to be apart of our team. You both have proved to be amazing journalists, we'd be honored to either one of you." She smiles her winning smile again. 

A silence passes Betty and Jughead as they sneak a glance at each other. It's a great opportunity, the kind she's been waiting for, but she also knows what journalism means to Jughead as well. Could she potentially take that away from him? But she knows she'd always regret it if she didn't try. Betty looks back at Samantha and smiles a soft smile. "Thank you so much for this opportunity. You won't be disappointed. We'll get started on this story right away." She gets up from her chair and steals one last glance at Jughead before shaking Samantha's hand. 

"Remember that this offer is only for one of you. We only have a spot for one, so keep that in mind," Samantha reminds them. "I'm looking forward to what you two come up with. Call me when you have finished the articles. I'll see you when I decide who to take." Samantha gives one last smile as they leave the room.

• • •

"I don't think this is very ethical," Veronica whispers as Betty and her hide near the bushes outside of the Thornhill estate where the Blossoms live. 

Betty lowers her binoculars. "Nothing about this article is ethical, but it has to be done. My future is riding on this. Now be quiet and help me." Sighing, Veronica takes her binoculars and stares at the mansion once again. 

"Have you ever thought that maybe the caller was bluffing? Fake tips happen all the time." Veronica whispers to Betty after a moment of no progress. It's the middle of the night, midnight to be exact, all the lights on the mansion are turned off. The only sound that can be heard is their soft whispers to each other and the crickets chirping. 

"It doesn't matter. I need this scholarship. If it ends up being false, then I'm sure we can find something else to write about. There's no way the Blossoms can be completely innocent. Now be quiet." Betty practically hisses back trying to silence her best friend. It's a miracle in itself that Jughead hasn't shown up. 

This seems to silence Veronica. They sit there watching as Betty prays for something to happen. She tries to quiet the doubt slowly slipping into her mind. The what-ifs now lurking in her brain. When she heard the tip she hadn't questioned it at all. A family that perfect isn't possible. She's always had a feeling that there’s something the family is hiding, but so far no one has been able to figure it out, until hopefully now. She's determined to be the one to spill their dirty little secret. 

Another painstaking hour ticks by with nothing but silence. Just as they are about to pick up their things and leave, a branch crunches near them. Betty whips her head to the sound and inspects their surroundings. "Who's there?" Her voice cracks.  _ Breathe _ , she orders herself trying to stay calm. 

"I see we had the same idea. Such a shame, I thought I'd be here first at least. I see I underestimated you. Never again, Cooper." A familiar voice laughs. A tall body emerges from the shadows. His black hair secured into place with his famous gray beanie. His blue eyes gaze into Betty’s. Something she can’t quite place gleams beneath them. 

Betty smirks at Jughead’s grand entrance. “I wondered why you haven’t shown up. I see you were just a tad bit later than I. Maybe if you get off your high horse then you might be able to catch up with me. Then again, that’s a maybe, not a for sure thing.”

Jughead opens his mouth to reply when the start of a car engine roars through the otherwise silent night startling all three of them. They turn and stare at the source of the sound, a blood-red mustang with Penelope Blossom in the front seat. It’s hard to tell from across the yard but it appears that her lips are painted dark red to match her hair. 

Just as quickly as she appeared, Penelope races down the driveway and into the night vanishing from sight. “Shit,” Betty curses under her breath before turning to Jughead. “This is all your fault!” She yells in frustration. The once hopeful feeling fluttering in her chest dies and is replaced with emptiness. A hollow feeling has dug itself into her as anger boils over her. A mix she's never experienced before. 

"Betty," The glimmer in Jughead's eyes dims into dread. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." His facial features relax into a look of remorse and worry. 

Betty forces out a fake laugh, "Don't give me that look. Don't pretend you care. All you want is to write this article before I get the chance to. Well here's some news for you." She, without hesitation, steps toward him to the point that if she moved her face forward an inch their lips would meet. "I won't go down without a fight. I will win if it's the last thing I do." Without giving him a chance to respond, Betty heads home leaving Jughead to wonder what on earth just happened. 

• • •

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh," Veronica accuses plopping down next to Betty in the lunchroom. It's been a week since Penelope escaped their attempt. The plan had been to follow behind her to see where she went, but that was all spoiled from her rival that obviously is willing to do anything for the prize. 

Betty looked up from her plate, her icy cold green eyes glare at Veronica. "No, I don't think so. He's getting exactly what he deserves. Now I just need to figure out the next plan." She turns her attention back and takes a bite of her food. 

"Don't look now but someone seems to want to talk to you." Veronica whispers before glancing across the room. Betty, always falling for Veronica's tricks, looks up and freezes when her eyes catch with Jughead's. His blue eyes sparkle in the light, but there's a longing and a bit of sorrow behind them. 

Immediately, she glances away. Biting her lip instinctively, Betty practically jumps off her seat and grabs her plate. "I'm done eating. I'll see you later. I have to go write an article for the school paper." Without a second thought, she dumps her plate in the trash and dashes out. Thoughts swim in her mind as she hurries down the hall ignoring the weird looks she receives. 

"Hey! No running in the halls!" A hall monitor calls out, but she disregards the comment and continues on her way. A sudden feeling of doubt and remorse surges through her enough to halt her movement. She stands there for a second motionless as she tries to regain her confidence. When Betty finally gathers herself together, she slips into the school's newspaper room. 

A moment of standing in silence trying to think of where to start with the investigation passes by when the door slowly creeks open interrupting her from her thoughts. Betty spins around to see Jughead standing at the doorway. 

"Did you follow me? You're ridiculous!" Betty hisses trying to shove the feelings she felt a moment ago away. "Leave me alone. I'm not going to lose this because of you." She quickly turns her face away afraid her eyes might betray her and give herself away. 

"Betty, I had to. You're avoiding me. You have it all wrong," Jughead begins to speak as he steps into the room. The door shuts behind him leaving them completely alone with each other. "I never meant to ruin your sleuthing. I want you to succeed. I want you to get everything you've ever dreamed of." 

Betty mindfully bites her lip, her feelings conflict with what her mind is telling her. "And why would I believe you?" She finally answers stealing a glance at him. 

She watches Jughead as he slowly makes his way over to her. She notices his face hardens in concentration. His blue eyes glimmer with uncertainty. 

"Jughead, just leave me alone so . . ." Betty begins to say when Jughead presses his lips against hers, halting her words. A sense of panic arises in her as she realizes what's happening. Before she can push him away, Jughead breaks away. He leans his forehead against hers, eyes still closed cherishing the moment.

"That's why," He whispers before opening his eyes and staring into hers. "Because I adore you. As much as we compete and fight, I love you. I have for a while. I want you to get this, I want all of your dreams to come true. But I know you want to earn it. You don't want it handed to you. And that's what I love most about you. That's why I would never sabotage you." Betty stays silent as he tucks a strand of her hair gently behind her ear. 

Suddenly, Betty jumps backwards away from Jughead. His face suddenly drops thinking of the worse. "I have an idea on how to get the information!" Betty exclaims before kissing his lips melting all of his worries away. "Thank you." she smiles as the bell rings warning them to get to their next class. "I'll see you later." She winks before rushing out of the door.

• • •

Nine o'clock at night rolls around, the start of the plan about to commence. Betty makes her way to Cheryl Blossoms' house as she forces fake tears down her face. When she arrives, she runs up to the house and pounds at the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Cheryl snarls when she opens the doors and sees Betty with her tear stroked face. 

"Can I please stay the night here, my mother and I had a fight and I needed to get away." Betty cries as she gives her fake story. 

Cheryl's face softens to one of concern. "Oh, you poor soul. I know what that's like all too well. Come inside." She holds open the door for Betty. She walks inside and gives Cheryl a small tired smile. 

"Thank you." Betty says under her breath as Cheryl leads her around the house. Betty inspects the design and interior of the house as they walk. 

The walls are painted a dark scarlet color with gold metal swirls placed randomly but rhythmically. She carefully eyes the paintings as they pass them. The paintings look as if they should be in a museum instead of a home in a small remote town. "Your home is gorgeous," 1 awes as they reach Cheryl's room which makes her lose her breath altogether. 

Cheryl waves her hand as if she doesn't want to hear it. "Yes, yes. It's gorgeous. Magnificent. I've heard it all before so spare me." Cheryl looks Betty over before letting her in her bedroom. "You can sleep on the floor tonight. But just this once. And if anyone asks about this, it never happened. Got it?"

Betty nods understandably as Cheryl throws a blanket and a pillow on the ground. "You can sleep here." 

Betty pretends to fall asleep and waits until Cheryl is in a deep slumber. Taking one last look at her to make sure she's really asleep, Betty gets up and waits by the stairs. It's not much longer until footsteps make their way to the front door. Penelope Blossom vanishes out into the night. Betty quickly but quietly follows and gets in her car. She waits for her to pull out of the driveway to start her car. She races after her leaving enough distance to be undetected. 

After a few minutes they reach their destination. Betty watches Penelope slips out of her car and inside the White Wyrms doors. "What…" she whispers blinking her eyes in disbelief. 

Betty cautiously walks through the doors of the bar ignoring the growing uncomfort. Biker gangs crowd around the bar as their ravenous eyes watch a girl dressed in lingerie pole dance. Her hips and body move in a way Betty's never witnessed before. 

"Hey sugar, I think you're lost. Your kind doesn't come around here." A deep husky voice whispers in her ear causing Betty to face the stranger. Piercings and tattoos cover the gang members body. A leather jacket with spikes hug his shoulders sending a shiver down her spine. There's a hunger in his eyes as he looks her over, practically undressing her with the intensity of his stare. 

Betty wills herself the courage to speak. "I'm looking for Penelope Blossom," The stranger raises his bushy eyebrows encouraging a further response before she continues. "I'm here to interview her for the school's newspaper." Betty flashes a smile hoping it would fool the gang member. 

"She's with Malachi," he points into their direction. "You might want to come back another time." 

Betty's attention turns to where the stranger points and freezes. Penelope has her arms wrapped around a young man in his early twenties. Her body is pressed up against him as their lips move in unison. Betty quickly turns away. "Yeah, I'll contact her some other time. Thanks for your help." Without another word, she walks out the door and into the cold night. 

• • •

Betty sits in the newspaper office starting to write her article when the door slams open. Her emerald green eyes glance up to see Cheryl Blossom, her brown eyes watery with tears. "I know you lied to me last night. I know you were spying on my mom, and I know you found out about her affair." Cheryl steps in closer letting the door shut behind her. "Please," she begs. "Don't tell anyone. Our reputation will be in shackles if you do. I'm begging you." 

Betty's mind wanders to the conversation she had with Jughead once she found out. About how she spilled her guts out and told him everything. "I won't, I promise. Your secret is safe with me." Betty smiles kindly at her. 

"Thank you," Cheryl smiles, wiping the tears away. "I'll see you later." She says before leaving. 

"How am I going to get out of this mess," Betty mumbles as her phone starts ringing. She gives out a sigh before answering. 

"Hello Betty Cooper, this is Samantha Leslie from the Blue and Gold. Thank you so much for participating in the contest, but unfortunately your opponent has written the article before you. We wish you the best and luck whatever you decide to do next." Betty gasps as the phone call ends. 

Betty sits in silence for a moment, contemplating every little word Jughead has ever said to her. The kiss, the sweet nothings, all a ploy to get her guards down and snatch the story from beneath her. He didn't mean anything. 

As if sensing her distraught, Jughead pushes open the doors and waltz inside as if nothing was new. "So I was thinking-" He begins before Betty cuts him off.

"I thought I could trust you," She looks at him with hurt swimming in her green eyes. "I thought I meant something to you. But I was wrong." She gets up from her chair and walks to the door dying to escape the room; escape him.

Just as Betty is about to pull open the door, Jughead grabs her wrist stopping her. "What do you mean? Of course you can trust me. Of course you mean something, you mean everything to me." 

Betty shakes her head and yanks herself out of his grip. "I quit. You finally got what you've always wanted. The newspaper to yourself, the scholarship. Goodbye forever Jughead." She slips out of the door and out of his life without a second thought


End file.
